


[Podfic] And I know what to say, but forgot how to speak

by Megaparsec (themerrygentleman)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/Megaparsec
Summary: Grantaire needs a fake girlfriend. Enjolras is the only person she hasn't asked yet.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] And I know what to say, but forgot how to speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulldaysdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I know what to say, but forgot how to speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138872) by [fulldaysdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive). 



**Download Links**

* * *

[MP3 | 43 MB | Running time: 00:37:12](https://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/megaparsec/And%20I%20know%20what%20to%20say%20but%20forgot%20how%20to%20speak.mp3)

* * *

[Podbook | 34 MB | Running time: 00:37:12](https://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/megaparsec/And%20I%20know%20what%20to%20say%20but%20forgot%20how%20to%20speak.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to fulldaysdrive! Never have I shipped a version of Enjolras and Grantaire more than these two you created, and getting to bring a part of this wonderful AU to life was truly a joy.  
> -  
> Some sound credits:  
> Contrecoup by They Might Be Giants  
> Cotton Club, tabletopaudio.com  
> Deep Relaxation Preview by Kevin MacLeod  
> Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/5726-deep-relaxation-preview  
> License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license


End file.
